This invention relates to infrared weapons games. Infrared weapons games typically involve multiple players using electronic infrared guns to shoot each other with the infrared beams in a mock battle or other mock scenario that can be played indoors and/or outdoors. Each player has an emitter to emit an infrared beam and a detector to detect an infrared beam. The emitter and the detector can be, for example, combined in one infrared toy gun.
In one aspect the invention is an electronic toy gun for a toy shooting game. The electronic toy gun includes an infrared beam emitter, a trigger, a game data input device, and an internal processor. The infrared beam emitter is configured to emit an encoded infrared beam. The trigger is configured to activate a state of emission of the infrared beam by the infrared beam emitter so as to indicate that a weapon is being fired. The game data input device is configured to receive game data input from a user. The internal processor is configured to receive the game data input from the game data input device and to cause the infrared beam emitter to emit an infrared beam that is coded with one of a plurality of codes based on the game data input.
Embodiments of the electronic toy gun may include one or more of the following features. For example, the game data input may be a code and the internal processor may be configured to retrieve corresponding detailed instructions from a memory corresponding to the code. The game data input device may be a card reader that is configured to read a card that includes game data. The trigger may be configured to activate the state of emission of the infrared beam so as to indicate that the weapon is being fired by varying the encoding of the infrared beam.
The game data input may correspond to characteristics of at least one game character, and the characteristics of the game character may include one or more of the game character""s weapons, armor rating, weapon speed rating, and vulnerability, and wherein the infrared beam is coded to reflect the characteristics of the game character. The characteristics of the game character also may include one or both of a weapon beam range and a weapon beam width.
The electronic toy gun may further include a feedback device that is configured to provide variable feedback corresponding a measure of a player""s game condition, and the internal processor is further configured to calculate the measure of the player""s game condition. The feedback device may be a display that is configured to display one or more of damage to a player, hits to a player, energy remaining, distance between a player and an opponent, characteristics of an opponent""s weapon, a depiction of a character associated with the toy gun, and special/defensive weapon usage remaining. The display also may be a liquid crystal display. The feedback device also may be an audio device that is configured to provide one or more of damage to a player, hits to a player, energy remaining, distance between a player and an opponent, characteristics of an opponent""s weapon, a character associated with the toy gun, and special/defensive weapon usage remaining.
In another aspect, an electronic toy gun for a toy shooting game also includes a beam detector. The beam detector is configured to detect an infrared beam emitted by another electronic toy gun. The internal processor is configured to receive a signal from the beam detector and to categorize a strength of the infrared beam detected by the beam detector within one of a plurality of strength categories, each category representing infrared beam strength above a minimum threshold.
Embodiments of the electronic toy gun may include one or more of the following features, or any of the features described herein. For example, the detected infrared beam may be registered as a hit based on the strength category detected and based on a nature of a weapon corresponding to the detected infrared beam as indicated by an encoding of the infrared beam. The detected infrared beam may be registered as a hit based on the strength category detected and based on a detected range of a weapon corresponding to the detected infrared beam as indicated by an encoding of the infrared beam. The detected infrared beam may be registered as a hit based on the strength category detected and based on a vulnerability of a game character selected by the user.
In another aspect, the internal processor is configured to select one of a plurality of virtual beam shapes and to cause the infrared beam emitter to emit a selectable infrared beam that is coded with one of a plurality of codes reflecting the differing virtual beam shapes.
Embodiments of the electronic toy gun may include one or more of the following features, or any of the features described herein. For example, the virtual beam shape may be a beam range and/or a beam width.
In another aspect of an electronic toy gun for a toy shooting game, the internal processor is configured to calculate a measure of a player""s game condition. A feedback device is configured to provide variable feedback corresponding to the calculation of the measure of the player""s game condition.
Embodiments of the electronic toy gun may include one or more of the following features, or any of the features described herein. For example, the feedback device may include a display that is configured to display one or more of damage to a player, hits to a player, energy remaining, distance between a player and an opponent, characteristics of an opponent""s weapon, a depiction of a character associated with the toy gun, and special/defensive weapon usage remaining. The feedback device may include an audio device that is configured to provide one or more of damage to a player, hits to a player, energy remaining, distance between a player and an opponent, characteristics of an opponent""s weapon, a character associated with the toy gun, and special/defensive weapon usage remaining. The feedback device may be a liquid crystal display.
In another aspect the invention is an infrared toy grenade. The infrared toy grenade includes a grenade body, at least one array of infrared beam emitters, a switch, and a delay. The grenade body is configured to be projected from a first location to a second location. The array of infrared beam emitters are positioned within the body and are configured to emit an array of infrared beams from the body. The switch is configured to be operated to activate the array of infrared beam emitters. The delay is configured to provide a time delay between the operation of the switch and the activation of the array of infrared beam emitters.
The various aspect of the invention provides considerable advantages. For example, interest in the game is enhanced because of the ability to input game data that corresponds to multiple characters and weapons, and their respective characteristics. This game data also makes the game more realistic. The game also is more realistic and requires more skill because hits against a player are determined based on a variety of factors. These factors can be advantageously controlled by the players by their selection of their game characters. Because there are more variables that are similar to a real situation, the game is more realistic and enhances the players"" interest in the game. The grenade provides a mode of playing that is different from an electronic toy gun and thereby provides a different way of attacking an opposing player.
The details of one or more embodiments of the infrared weapons game are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the shooting game will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.